The invention relates to a structural element for erecting three-dimensional objects, e.g. furniture, tables, frames and the like.
Three-dimensional objects such as cases, cabinets, tables, chairs and so on, comprising shaped uprights and horizontal members are known in which longitudinal elements, i.e., sections, are joined at their ends to form the object. Usually, different types of sections are used for different objects. The cross-sectional shape of the section as well as the thicknesses may differ for each object. If for the connection of the sections, tenon and mortise joints are used, the tenons and the mortises may have different shapes and dimensions. One such arrangement is shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,255 dated Aug. 5, 1980.
The present invention aims at offering a simplification in this respect by proposing that for all uprights and horizontal members the same type of longitudinal section may be used. The sections may be made available to the market in a series of standard lengths, e.g. with mutual differences in length of 5 centimeters.
This object is obtained according to the invention in that the longitudinal section is formed having a square or a rectangular cross section, of which at least one end in some instances and preferably both ends are chamfered, at its joining end with another of the elements, at a predetermined angle with the longitudinal axis of the section such that the chamfering angles of two sections to be joined to each other, which sections are in the same plane after the connection of the sections, are mutually equal, and in each of the chamfered ends at least one tenon projection and at least one corresponding mortise for receiving the tenon projection, are provided.